Bulletproof
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Declararse era difícil, más si eras una persona metódica. Tenías el plan perfecto. [PersonajexLector]
1. 1

**Bulletproof**

 _Declararse era difícil, más si eras una persona metódica. Tenías el plan perfecto._

* * *

 **Advertencias:** algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character).

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **Bulletproof**

Yuu Nishinoya, segundo año y casi un metro sesenta.

Tu _crush_ instantáneo desde que entraste a Karasuno, no podías simplemente sacártelo de la cabeza inclusive mientras almorzabas. Ese ánimo peculiar, ese mechón de cabello diferente, esa mirada intensa cuando algo le interesaba y esa increíble habilidad en el volley.

Era perfecto. O al menos a tus ojos lo era, ya que para tus profesores solo era una pesadilla de mal comportamiento y pésimas notas. ¿Pero a quién le importaban esas nimiedades?, no todo el mundo tenía talento en los estudios, algunos simplemente no estaban hechos para ello y ese chico era el claro ejemplo.

¿Es que acaso no veían lo bueno que era haciendo recepciones?, ¿Salvando balones imposibles?, ¿Ese espíritu de lucha?, ¿Esa confianza que inspiraba?, ¿Esa actitud salvaje refrescante que alejaba todos y cada uno de los problemas?

Esa actitud de "cuidaré de sus espaldas sin importar lo que ocurra". Ojalá pudieras estar en su mismo equipo jugando para saber lo que de verdad se sentía, aquellos chicos eran muy afortunados.

Sonreíste leve, haciendo que tus mejillas se colorearan ligeramente.

Si que estabas enamorada. Lamentablemente él apenas y sabía de tu existencia, pero eso no importaba, lo único que querías es que se mantuviera sonriendo como siempre, como cada vez que lograba salvar un balón para darle otra chance a su equipo.

¿Planeabas decírselo? si, pero cuando el momento llegara. No querías forzar una situación y salirte de tus planes; tenías algo fríamente pensado en tu cabeza.

A pesar de que te pasaras todo ese cuento hermoso del amor sentimental eras muy diferente. Calculabas todos los escenarios posibles, todas las respuestas posibles y todas las señales que pudieran darte, no había nada que se escapara de tu visión de halcón cuando algo se te ponía entre ceja y ceja.

Habías planeado todo metódicamente, era la confesión absoluta.

Eras la emperatriz absoluta de las confesiones.

— Nishinoya- _senpai._

Probarías con el escenario cuatrocientos dos.

Le llamaste cuando lo viste solo en su descanso luego del almuerzo, él se sorprendió y se alegró levemente tal como lo habías planeado. Te acercaste no sin antes arreglar en algo tu uniforme, sabías que el _libero_ del equipo tenía cierta clase de preferencia por ese tipo de cosas.

Te observó un tanto tímido. Hiciste una reverencia a manera de saludo y sonreíste, él hizo casi lo mismo aún sin entender para que lo necesitabas.

Nada fuera del plan por ahora.

— Nishinoya- _senpai_...—repetiste, el volvió a brillar de manera interna. Sus ojos te observaron con esa pasión que tanto admiraba—. Creo que me gustas pero primero quiero saber si yo te gusto, por que si no te gusto entonces creo que tu tampoco me gustas.

Soltaste atropellando las palabras.

Eso no estaba en tu plan.

Para cuando te diste cuenta ya estabas haciendo una reverencia para emprender la huida, cruzar la frontera, tomar un avión, irte a México, dejarte crecer el bigote y cambiar tu nombre a "Juanito Perez de las Mercedes del Carmen de los Santos Patronos".

— ¡En el caso de que no sepa como responder podemos conocernos!, ¡Soy una persona decente!, ¡Perdone las molestias y que tenga un buen día!

Euforia, tu corazón latiendo a mil por hora y un sonrojo hasta las orejas. Ni siquiera llegaste a escuchar la respuesta del otro, o si siquiera había entendido tu mensaje, simplemente huiste al rincón más alejado de tu escuela para que nadie pudiera encontrarte.

El plan falló.

Malditas neuronas en plan de adolescente.

Comenzaste a hacer los planes para una respuesta, el más factible era el de haber consumido _psicotrópicos_ o tener una hermana gemela que intentaba arruinarte la vida.

.

.

.

 _Bueno, otro NoyaxLectora. No sé si tendrá continuación pero deseaba retratar esta parte, las confesiones siempre son difíciles y nunca salen bien (experiencia personal)_

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. 2

**Advertencias:** algo de _OCC_

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que te le declaraste de manera extraña al más bajito de Karasuno, no lo habías visto rondando por los pasillos y ni siquiera te atrevías a asomarte por el corredor que daba al gimnasio. Tu plan se había salido de control, necesitabas re-armar toda la base, sacar cuentas, comprar tu almuerzo e ir a llorar al rincón más alejado del lugar mientras te atragantabas con comida.

¿Estado de histeria?, eso era para novatos, querías morir.

Inclusive durante la mañana, cuando saliste a tomar algo de aire juraste haberlo visto de reojo en el patio y lo único que pudiste hacer fue lanzarte al arbusto más cercano, rogándole al cielo que no te encontrara.

Si te rechazaba por ser tan rara romperías en llanto y no habría como pararte en meses. Pero debías mantener la compostura, buscar el plan, aceptar las consecuencias por muy malas que fueran o el destino negro que ello acarreara. Podrías conversar con tus padres incluso un cambio de escuela, mudanza de ciudad y cambio de nombre.

Suspiraste y sonreíste, no podías ser tan pesimista.

— ¡Tú!

Realista tal vez era la palabra correcta, ¿Cómo te verías con un mostacho abundante?. Comenzaste a correr por el pasillo a todo lo que dieron tus piernas, saltaste peligrosamente las escaleras y caíste una posición ventajosa. Ibas a dar un paso más pero Nishinoya cayó haciendo una pirueta justo frente a ti, sus ojos llenos de pasión y aquella agilidad mostrada solo te hicieron abrir la boca sorprendida.

Comenzaste a aplaudir como foca mientras tus mejillas se bañaban de rojo.

— ¡I-increíble, Nishinoya- _senpai_!

— Hehe, deberías ver mi _Rolling Tunder_ —contestó haciéndose el interesante.

 _Par de idiotas._ Escucharon desde el piso superior, Tsukishima no se privaba de hacer comentarios al respecto incluso si iba pasando; gracias a él pudiste recordar de que estabas huyendo y tu cara de espanto/decepción no se hizo esperar demasiado. El _libero_ de Karasuno infló su pecho antes de hablar.

— ¡Eres valiente!, ¡Me gustaría que cuidaras de mis espaldas! —alzó su pulgar mostrándotelo—. ¡Me gustaría conocerte!

Y te desmayaste, despertaste horas después en la enfermería junto a la mirada penetrante de Nishinoya.

Al menos te había dicho que si.

.

.

.

 _¡Here!, el final. Noya es adorable._


End file.
